


A Second Chance.

by ObsessedEggplant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Making Out, Near Death Experiences, Office Sex, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedEggplant/pseuds/ObsessedEggplant
Summary: Geoff and Jessie muddle through the issues of a new relationship.





	A Second Chance.

Jessie had gotten his dream job two years before. He worked as the requisitions officer for the Rooster Teeth offices. It was all his dreams comes true, working with all the talents he had been watching on YouTube for years beforehand, dipping in and out of different projects. He was fine not being on camera, working behind the scenes getting props and all the other bizarre bits and pieces the guys needed to make entertaining videos. 

He hadn't realised how cool the guys really were until he met them face to face. Sure their personalities were on screen a lot of the time, but he got to see how they were in their day to day lives, during the mundane periods. 

If he had to say (not that he would if he was ever asked) the achievement hunter group were his favourite. He loved the atmosphere of Geoff, Gavin, Ryan and the others gave off when they were gaming together and always couldn't help but laugh when they got up to their hijinks in the office. 

He supposed part of it was, while getting to know them, he developed a slightly embarrassing crush on Geoff. It was just the was he was so open with everyone and how he genuinely cared for his friends. Even through the bravado and crude language you could obviously see that he made sure everyone was on the same page and moving forward together. 

He knew he had no chance with him, of course. Geoff had been married to Griffin and he really liked them as a couple. Plus the fact that Geoff was very obviously not gay. 

When they announced that they were going to get divorced it was clear that Geoff was very upset about it. He knew that they were still on good terms and even with the whole not being gay thing it seemed insensitive to try and test the waters about any sort of hook up. 

He was OK with keeping his affections a secret and watching Geoff from afar. He knew deep down that it would come to nothing but he couldn't help watching him with what he knew were moon eyes. His longing to touch the older man would just have to live in his own imagination. 

Jessie sighed as he walked past the open office space the guys worked in, hearing them all yelling at each other recording their most recent visit to Achieveland in Minecraft. By the sounds of things Gavin had accidentally lured a couple of creepers to Michael's house and they had blown most of the walls down. Micheal was calling Gavin a dick hole and he had to chuckle to himself as he made his way to his office planning on answering a couple of emails. 

Before he managed to get inside however he heard footsteps running in his direction. Looking up he saw Lindsey coming towards him. 

'Jessie!' Lindsey called 

'Hey man, what's up?' Jessie answered 

'Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?' She asked 

'Sure thing. What do you need?' 

'Well, while they were playing Minecraft Gavin was asking one of his hypothetical questions, you know, as he does. Something about how far you could slide along with lube, I don't know. But I was thinking that it might be a good shenanigans. Maybe we can get some of the guys to test it out?' Lindsey finished off her explanation, tilting her head to the side thinking. 

'So basically, I need to get different types of lube, figure out which one is the most slippy and then buy enough of that type to cover a slip 'n' slide?' Jessie asked quizzically. 

'Ha ha, yep, pretty much!' She laughed 'You can do that right? Maybe just get a few testers first, see if it's even worth pursuing. I'll ask around and see if some of the guys are game. Let me know how it goes!' 

Lindsey started walking backwards away from Jessie shooting finger guns at him, laughing. Jessie had to laugh back, he was going to have an interesting morning. His search history will look almost as bad as Lindsey's now. He shook his head and entered his office. 

The morning passed without incident. Jessie ordered about a dozen different bottles of lube which were advertised as the 'most slippy', he had to admit that it would be one of the more interesting packages that would be arriving at him office that week. 

Jessie had a couple more pop ins during the day, Burnie asked if he could order some extra hard drives and other general computer equipment - nothing out of the ordinary. But Jack came around in the afternoon asking if he could have some super glue and about one hundred boxes of matches. Which Jessie repeatedly told him that sure it was an easy order but he definitely didn't want to know anything about what they were going to be used for. 

It was late in the evening before Jessie had wrapped everything up for the day. All his emails were answered, most of the requisitions were filled and he could finally head home. 

Jessie noticed while on his way out that a light was still on in the boys office. He stuck his head in and found Geoff sitting alone on one of the sofas. 

'Hey man, you OK?' Jessie asked quietly 

Geoff jumped slightly and look around at the sound of his voice. 

He sighed heavily 'Yeah man, I'm good' He replied rubbing his face. 

Jessie looked more closely at Geoff's face. He looked tired, his eyes were puffy and weary. He had let his stubble grow out and his hair was unkempt. 

Jessie walked over and stood in front of Geoff, he hesitated and then finally grasped his shoulder. 

'Are you sure? You look pretty beat.' 

'Yeah man... I'm...fine.' Geoff finished pretty lamely. 

Jessie sat down next to Geoff on the sofa and look at him. 

'Geoff, we've know each other a couple of years now right? I don't think you're just fine. It's OK if you don't want to talk to me, but if you need to get stuff off of your chest, find someone to shoot the shit with, you're starting to look old.' Jessie said concern in his voice, trying to lighten the mood. 

'Yeah, I know. It's just.....I don't know. Living by myself in the condo and Griffin being away for the next two weeks. I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely. It just fucking sucks. I'm a grown ass man, who's fucking lonely. How pathetic is that? It almost makes me want to start drinking again.' Geoff stood up and shoved a hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. 

Jessie got up quickly to follow him through the office. He caught up with Geoff and grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face him. 

'You told me that nothing would make you start drinking again. That when you stopped it was for good. You told me to help you if you felt like you were going to re-lapse. Do you need to stay at mine, or me at yours? Should I call Griffin? Ask her to come back early?' Jessie rambled off quickly, he was really worried. 

Geoff looked at him closely and smiled, 'Nah it's OK. I'm just feeling down in the dumps. Don't worry so much! It's just a passing phase, I'll drag myself out of it.' 

He pulled himself out of Jessie's grip and with his hands in his jeans pockets, slouched out of the office and into the corridor. 

Jessie watched him go. He was still worried but knew that if it got really bad he was sure Geoff would call someone. He shook his head and headed out to his car. He was glad the day was over. It had been a long day. 

The week passed mostly without incident. Jessie was horrified to find out that Jack had created some super elaborate domino type course through one of the empty studios with the matches and that he almost burned down one of the freshly painted set pieces that hadn't been used yet. 

Jessie tried to keep an eye on Geoff throughout the week, saying to himself that it was only because Geoff was his friend and he was just looking out for him and not that he may get to spend more time with him this way. But on the other hand he did actually really care about his well-being, as did a lot of other people in the company. He knew that, if he had to, he could ask a multitude of other people to help with Geoff's dilemmas. 

Lindsey was pleased with the selection of lubes he had purchased and promised to take them for a test drive within the next couple of days. In the meantime the samples were sitting in Jessie's office. 

It was late on the Friday when Jessie noticed that Geoff was in a particularly bad mood. He had been uncharacteristically quiet and snapped at anyone. Jessie had come in late in the afternoon after helping out with a shoot away from the office and came back to hear people grumbling about Geoff attitude that day. 

He swung by the guys office and saw Micheal and Jack chatting in the corner. He walked over to say hi. 

'Hey guys, what's up?' 

'Oh hey Jessie.' Micheal said he looked pissed off. 

'Hey Jessie. How was the shoot?' Jack asked 

'Yeah yeah it went great. On schedule. What's been happening today? Ever since I got back to the office I've heard people complaining about Geoff' Jessie said his brow furrowed. 

'Fuck knows man. He's been an absolute dick today. Nothing is right with that guy at the moment.' Micheal said crossing his arms. 

'Come on man, he's just going through a rough time. Griffin and him breaking up and then last night they phoned him saying they're having a great time on their trip and he's not with them. He's just a bit depressed. Especially since he's not drinking anymore. That was the way he dealt with shit like this before. Now he has no vice to numb the pain.' Jack said obviously concerned for the friend. 

'Yeah but he doesn't have to take it out on us! I mean he knows that we're all here for him. It's not like we'd just leave him hanging.' Micheal said still annoyed. 

'Yeah but emotions get in the way of thinking straight. I'm not surprised it's leaked over into his work.' Jessie muttered 'Maybe we can try and do something for him?' 

'Yeah, I'll talk to the guys, see if we can't come up with something to try and lift his spirits a bit.' Jack said brightening. 

'Alright, let me know if I can help. I'll see you guys later.' Jessie said with a wave, walking out of the office, going back to his own. 

Jessie reached his desk and sat down sighing. He was worried about Geoff, he knew that by the conversation they had the other day he was struggling, but he didn't know how to help. 

Hopefully Jack and the others would come up with a plan to get Geoff out of his head and back to his normal self. Jessie shook his head and logged onto his computer, planning to finish the day rounding off his emails and his extensive job list. 

It was at the sound of breaking glass that Jessie looked up from his monitor. He glanced at the clock. It was 11:30pm, pretty late, most people would have gone home by now. 

He wondered what the noise had been so got up from his desk and left the office. He walked along the corridor to the common area just down the hall. Someone was swearing, crouched down collecting bits of glass off the floor. There was a bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter. 

As Jessie got closer he realised that it was Geoff, he quickened his pace and reached for the bottle of booze. He had his hand around the neck of the bottle when Geoff straightened and reached for the bottle too. 

'Geoff...?' Jessie looked at the other man, his eyes troubled 'What? Were you going to drink this?' He took the bottle out of Geoff's reach, his hand hanging down by his side. 

Geoff laughed 'C'mon man, it's just one glass. I've had a shitty week, I'm allowed to have one glass.' He reached for the bottle in Jessie's hand. 

Jessie took a step back and a flash of irritation cross Geoff's features. 

'Look just give me the fucking bottle OK?' Geoff strode forward and tried to grab the booze out of Jessie's hand. 

'Geoff no! You've done so well with your sobriety, why throw it all away now? You don't need this. Lets just get out of here, clear your head.' Jessie said pulling the bottle out of reach again. 

'Look. I am sick and tired of people telling me that I'm doing great. I'm a fucking mess and I want to have a damn drink. I'm a fucking adult and I can do whatever the hell I want. Now, give me the fucking bottle!' Geoff lunged forward, grabbing Jessie's free arm. He pulled Jessie towards him, his other hand reaching for the bottle of Jack. 

'No!' Jessie twisted in Geoff's grip and with some force threw the bottle against the floor of the common area just below them. They both watched as it sailed threw the air and smashed against the hard floor. Amber liquid spread across the ground, broken glass twinkling in the low light. 

Jessie was breathless, his mouth dry. He stepped away from Geoff panting slightly. He looked at the other man, who was watching the booze slowly spread across the floor. 

'Geoff.... I'm-' Jessie started but he didn't get the chance to finish. 

Geoff had rushed the younger man and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauling him against the wall closet to them. 

'What. The. Fuck?!' Geoff's eyes were wide with anger, he was breathing hard, his fists buried in Jessie's shirt pressing against his chest. 

'Why the fuck would you do that? One fucking drink! Would that have killed me! Just one fucking drink and you had to go and do that. Why do you even care? Your just some fucking loser, you don't know what's going on. You.... You son of a bitch' Geoff pulled Jessie off the wall only to slam his back again. He was shaking with anger, yelling into Jessie's face. 

'Geoff! I'm sorry!' Jessie was holding onto Geoff's arms, trying to hold him back. He had never seen him so angry before. 

'I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you. You said you're pissed that everyone says your doing well but you ARE!' Geoff flinched at the words, but still held Jessie against the wall. 

'You have done amazingly and I couldn't let you throw it all away because you're feeling shit about yourself.' Jessie moved his hands to cover Geoff's. He moved Geoff's hands away from his chest and they fell loosely by his sides, Jessie holding on lightly to his wrists. 

'Look, I know its hard, your life has changed massively and you're now living in a new place and seeing Millie less than you're used to. But we all love you here and want to to succeed. If you need people to be around, just hit one of us up and we will come and hang out with you! We would be happy to! So don't feel like you're a burden or that you have to take care of this yourself, we will gladly give you a hand, because we care about you.' Jessie was still holding Geoff's wrists and he looked down and the tattooed hands in his. He blushed slightly and let go. He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. 

Geoff was looking intently at him and his blush increased embarrassingly. Geoff stepped minutely closer and looked into Jessie's eyes. 

'You love me?' he asked quietly. 

'I mean.... I, yeah of course we love you.' Jessie said trying to side step around Geoff. 

Geoff planted his arms against the wall either side of Jessie's shoulders. 'But you love me, right? Otherwise I don't see why you would care so much. No one else is here.' Geoff leaned closer. 

'Look, no one else is here because it's late and you know that. I care because I consider you a friend and... And I want you to be happy.' Jessie hated that his face betrayed him by flushing pink. He could see the lashes framing Geoff's blue eyes. 

He bowed his head, closing his eyes against the sight of Geoff's face so close to his own. He tried to control the blush on his face, tried to calm down. After a minute he looked up again and saw Geoff had a curious expression. 

'You're a liar...' Geoff said quietly and he reached toward Jessie's face and cupped his chin in his hand. He pressed the younger man back into the wall and stepped closer, close enough that the hems of their t-shirt was brushing against each other. 

Jessie felt heat spread though his stomach, and his breath caught in his throat. He eyes were wide and he was panting slightly, mouth open. He pressed his palms into the wall, only to stop himself from touching Geoff. He trembled against the hand against his face. 

Geoff looked at Jessie's eyes travelling over his features and slowly to the nape of his neck. He moved his hand so that it was pressed against his throat and he applied gentle pressure. 

Jessie's eyes fluttered and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Geoff laughed quietly. At the noise Jessie's eyes flew open, he pushed Geoff off and strode away from the older man shaking. 

'So you didn't get what you want and now you're going to take it out on me by making fun of me?' Jessie turned around and looked at Geoff, hurt in his eyes. 

'Sorry man, I couldn't resist. It was so obvious.' Geoff had a playful grin on his face. He more relaxed than he had done in days. 

'Right....Well at least you're feeling better. I'm going to go, I guess I'll see you around.' Jessie strode back up the corridor towards his office. His face was burning with humiliation. He just wanted to get away, just to be alone. He barely heard Geoff calling after him. 

Jessie got into his office and was about to close the door when an arm shot through. Pushing the door wide, Geoff walked into the office and then shut the door behind him. 

'Geoff... Please just go...' Jessie didn't want to see the other man, let alone be in a confined space with him. 

'Jessie, I'm sorry. That was shit of me. I just wanted to... I don't know...I just wanted to not be the only one who was having a shit time. I'm really sorry. I had no idea that you had a crush on me...' Geoff looked apologetic, his hands thrust in his jeans pockets. 

'Look its not a big deal, I'll get over it. You should head home and get some rest. It's late we should just go home' Jessie sounded weary 

'Go home? That's not really a place I want to be right now. We could hang out?' Geoff leaned against the office door. 

'Hang out?' Jessie's asked slightly incredulously. 

'Well what do you want to do then?' Geoff asked. 

Jessie's thought of everything that just happened. He was angry with Geoff for making fun of him and angry with him for blowing off the subject of his drinking again. He felt reckless. Suddenly he was striding across the room, to where Geoff was standing. He braced himself against the door like Geoff had done with him against the wall. He hesitated for a second, then reached up and pressed a kiss onto Geoff's mouth. 

After a brief moment he stepped back. His face was flushed again and he was searching Geoff face for a reaction. After a moment he couldn't take it anymore, he looked away grimacing. 

Geoff seemed frozen, as if considering. He finally breathed out, then stepped forward towards Jessie. 

Jessie braced himself for some sort of onslaught. He didn't know what to expect, a physical blow or just a verbal tirade. 

His looked up suddenly when he felt Geoff's hands on his hips. Geoff moved Jessie so that he was perched on the edge of his desk. He looked down at Jessie who had a worried expression. 

Jessie's mind was completely blank, he could string a thought together in his head. He could only stare as Geoff tilted his head slightly and lower his mouth down to his. 

He felt Geoff's lips touch his and it was like an electric current was flowing through his skin. He raised his hands to stroke Geoff's chest reaching up to circle Geoff's neck with his arms. He pulled himself off the desk and pressed his body against Geoff's. Their bodies were connected, an un-breaking line from their mouths to their knees. 

Jessie whimpered as Geoff stroked his tongue against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Geoff's, pulling him closer. Geoff adjusted his grip against his waist and lifted his onto the desk. 

Jessie gasped as they broke apart, he looked up at Geoff as he manoeuvred between his legs. His hands stroked along Geoff's arms he stood between Jessie's thighs. Geoff cupped Jessie's face to bring him up to kiss him again. He devoured his mouth hungrily, pressing hard against him. 

Jessie rolled his hips forward automatically and groaned as he felt his groin brush against Geoff's. He froze at the sound and pulled back from the kiss. He was blushing hard as he looked into Geoff's face, unsure if the older man wanted to go further than just kissing. 

Geoff looked down at Jessie and grabbed the hem of the younger man's shirt. He pulled it swiftly over his head loving the flush that spread across his cheeks. Geoff quickly removed his own shirt and pressed Jessie down against the desk. 

Jessie felt like he was losing his mind, the weight of Geoff on top of him making him close his eyes, throwing his head back allowing Geoff to claim his neck, kissing gently down, biting over the jumping pulse in his throat. 

As Geoff increased the pressure of his bite sucking gently, Jessie groaned low and wrapped his legs around Geoff's waist grinding his hips up against him. 

Geoff pulled back suddenly, Jessie crying out softly at the loss. Geoff stroked Jessie's chest lightly thumbing his nipples, bringing them to peaks in the cool air. Jessie was in ecstacy, covering his blushing face with his hands. 

He lowered his hands as he felt Geoff's hand wander past his naked stomach. Settling gently against the fly of his jeans. He looked up into the face of the man he thought he would never have and watched as he slowly undid the zipper of his trousers. 

Geoff hesitated as the zip came completely undone. He looked down at the man on the desk and was unsure of his next move. 

'Do you want to stop?' Jessie asked quietly sitting up on the desk, he hands on Geoff's shoulders. 

'I don't know...I've never...had sex with a man before. I mean I've done anal before, which I guess is the same as with a girl....But it's different...You know?' Geoff was stroking Jessie's waist as he spoke, not looking directly at him. 

'Yeah...I get it. How about we just see where it takes us? If you want to stop just say so and that'll be the end of it.' Jessie said softly kissing Geoff's neck. Slowly kissing his way down the tattoos his chest. 

'Yeah...mmm yeah that...uh sounds good.' Geoff replied distractedly 

Jessie got up from the desk and guided Geoff backwards towards the wide sofa. Kissing him energetically he reached for the zipper on Geoff's jeans and undid them. 

Geoff caught Jessie's hands as he made to push his trousers down. 

'It's OK.' Jessi smiled 'I won't do anything you won't like. Trust me.' He kissed Geoff again and hooked his thumb into the waistband of Geoff's jeans and underwear. 

Jessie pushed them down to Geoff's knees and pushed him to sit on the sofa. Geoff watched hazily as Jessie's removed his clothing and shoes. He saw Jessie's eyes glint hungrily as he settled himself kneeling on the floor between Geoff's knees. 

Considering he was naked with another man on purpose. A man that he had just been kissing enthusiastically he did not feel exposed or vulnerable. He watched in awe as Jessie lower his mouth to the inside of his thigh and gasped as he felt cool kisses edging his groin. 

'Please...' Geoff whispered closing his eyes, gently thrusting into the air. 

Jessie looked up at Geoff from between his knees. He had his eyes closed, head resting against the back of the sofa. His hands were clenched, his chest heaving. 

Jessie grasped the base of Geoff's dick and smiled as he heard a groan above him. He slowly licked from base to tip, enjoying the tremble of Geoff's legs. Jessie quickly bobbed over the head and the sucked Geoff down. Geoff shouted his pleasure as Jessie continued to pump Geoff's dick in and out of his mouth. 

'Stop!' Geoff cried and Jessie pulled back immediately. 

'Are you OK?' Jessie asked thickly, swallowing the saliva built up in his mouth. 

'Yeah...I'm just getting close and I don't want to finish like this.' He sank to the floor with Jessie and kissed him furiously, grabbing his hair, pushing his tongue forcefully into his mouth. 

'Pants off...Now' Geoff watched eagerly as Jessie stripped down and looked hungrily at the younger mans body, already aroused from tasting Geoff cock. 

'Come here.' Geoff held his hand out and Jessie slid his hand into the outstretched palm. Geoff jerked him towards him and reveled in the feeling of Jessie's naked body against his. 

Jessie groaned as his erection pressed into Geoff stomach, hands scrabbling to pull him closer. 

'I want you.' Jessie said quietly kissing Geoff's jaw. 

He felt Geoff nod against his shoulder and felt Geoff's hands at his waist slowly turn him around. Jessie could feel the other man's erection press against the swell of his ass as Geoff brought his fingers to his mouth. 

'Wait...' Jessie said laughing 'I can't believe this...' 

'What?' Geoff asked his brow furrowed. 

'Lindsey asked me to order some stuff, Gavin was asking about a lube slip 'n' slide...anyway... Here.' Jessie handed a small bottle to Geoff who looked at the label. 

'Anal extreme: Certified longest lasting anal lubricant?' Geoff asked dubiously 

Jessie grinned and entwined his arms around geoff's neck again kissing him deeply. As he thrust his tongue into Geoff's mouth he heard the snap of the bottle lid opening. 

He breathed a sigh into Geoff's mouth as he felt cool fingers trace the edge of his ass. Once again Geoff's hand were at his waist turning him around. They had moved close to the desk and at once Geoff pushed Jessie against the edge bending him over. 

Jessie cried softly as he felt slight pressure against his hole. Gently he felt Geoff push a finger into his ass. Jessie though that would be undoing but stilled again when he felt the addition of a second finger. He couldn't help but groan as Geoff began to scissor his fingers, stretching him out. The delicious pain grew as Geoff added a third and began to thrust harder with his fingers. 

Jessie's gasped as one of Geoff's fingers slid across his prostate, he called out begging to him to do it again. Geoff removed his hand and Jessie whimpered at the sudden loss. 

'Sorry I can't hold back any more.' Geoff sounded slightly strangled as he positioned himself over Jessie on the desk. He held his cock in his hand and began to guide it into the younger mans ass. 

'Oh God, yes!' Jessie cried out as he felt Geoff begin to fill him. He tried to stay relaxed as Geoff pushed himself inside him. He wanted to clench he ass to feel the delicious length deep inside him. He groaned as he rolled his hips back taking him deeper. 

Geoff stilled to make sure Jessie was OK. His breath caught at the tightness of his ass as he bottomed out. He'd never felt anything like this, he was so deep and it was tight he could have blown his load there and then. But he was going to make sure that they both enjoyed this. 

'Geoff please! Move it's OK, I'm ready.' Jessie begged. 

Without any further encouragement Geoff began to thrust in ernest. He slid inside Jessie over and over with confident smooth thrusts that had him mewling in pleasure. 

He had a firm grip on Jessie's waist grinding into his ass filling him to the brim. Geoff knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he swiftly pulled out. Jessie gasped and looked round questioning Geoff's absence. 

Geoff grabbed the younger man, manoeuvring him onto his back, laying him across the desk. He palmed Jessie's throbbing cock, making his legs part. At the site of Jessie's legs spread and the younger man's dick in his hand it was as if a fog settled over Geoff, he thrust inside him hard and fast. The sound of flesh slapping filled the room as Geoff continued to pound into Jessie's ass. 

Their groans and sighs mixed together Geoff knew this was it. He increased the tempo of his movements and with one final grunt he thrust forward and hunched over Jessie's chest as he came hard inside him. He shuddered as his orgasm took over, releasing his come, spurting out. 

Jessie cried out, he could feel Geoff's come filling him up, he could feel his cock twitching inside as he recovered. Geoff looked into Jessie's eyes. His features soft and panting hard. Geoff reached forward to lay a kiss against his lips. 

When Geoff pulled back he noticed that Jessie was still hard. He pulled out and sank to the floor, with Jessie on the desk he was the perfect hight. He buried his head into Jessie's crotch, sucking him down. Jessie cried out, arching his back, grabbing the edge of the desk. 

Geoff plunged two fingers inside Jessie's ass, curling inside him brushing over his prostate. As he continued to lick Jessie's cock swirling his tongue around the head making Jessie writhe. He continued to thrust his fingers, speeding up the movement making sure to hit Jessie's p-spot every time. 

Jessie knew he was getting close. With Geoff's close ministrations he knew he wouldn't last long. He began to buck his hips automatically matching the thrust of Geoff's fingers. It felt so good, he felt like he was melting from the inside out. He could feel the pressure building inside him. 

'Geoff!' Jessie cried out as warming. He knew he was going to come. 

Geoff heard Jessie shout out followed by a moan. He wanted Jessie to feel the most pleasure. He sank his fingers inside his ass one final time and swallowed his cock down at the same time. He felt Jessie's legs clench and his hand wove into his hair, grasping tightly. He felt Jessie's release hit the back of his throat. He had to concentrate to relax his muscles and swallowed his load down. He pulled back slowly, as Jessie relaxed. 

Geoff stood up looking at Jessie lying over the desk still. His chest was heaving, in the low light his dark wavy hair looked angelic, his smooth unmarked skin glowing. 

Jessie looked up at Geoff admiring the strength he held within himself. Staring at the man he'd admired for so long. He sat up on the edge of the desk. Grasping Geoff's hands he pulled himself up to kiss the older man. 

Jessie embraced Geoff tightly kissing him deeply. He could taste his own come on Geoff's tongue and felt the stirrings of arousal again. He broke the kiss looking into Geoff's eyes. He laughed softly. 

'We should probably clean up a bit...' Jessie said looking around the office. 

'Nah, let's just do it tomorrow.' Geoff pulled Jessie to the sofa. 'You've slept here before right?' 

'Only once and it wasn't that comfortable' Jessie looked down at the sofa. 'Will this fit both of us?' 

'We can pull it out a bit. One sec I'll get some stuff from the other office to make it more comfortable.' Geoff quickly threw on some of his clothes and left. 

Jessie quickly tidied the the room a bit, throwing on his boxers he waited for Geoff to get back. He was a little bit nervous. He had slept with Geoff but he didn't know where they stood. Was it just sex or was there something more? Geoff knew that he had a crush on him, but was this just an opportunity to get laid for him? 

Geoff interrupted his quiet thinking and Jessie's jumped up when he entered the room. He had a couple of mismatched pillows and a blanket. 

'C'mon' Geoff gestured to Jessie. He pulled the waist and of his boxers and let go so they snapped against his skin. He smirked and started to get undressed again. Jessie grinned and threw his underwear onto the floor. Now both naked, they lay down together Jessie, being slightly shorter than Geoff, was the little spoon. 

Jessie felt a little tense. He was over thinking what was going to happen in the morning. Geoff looked across and noticed that his eyes were still open. Geoff snuggled into the crook of Jessie's neck and bit him gently. Jessie's sighed and relaxed his body, Geoff stroking his stomach, he wedged his top leg between Jessie's so they were as close as possible. 

Kissing where he had bitten and making sure the Jessie was close to sleep, he rested his head against the pillows and drifted off. 

The next morning broke bright. Jessie woke to the sounds of movement outside the office. Concentrating here could hear quiet voices talking. Glancing behind him Geoff was still, breathing evenly. He face was relaxed, still deep in sleep. 

Jessie carefully got up from the sofa as to make sure not to disturb Geoff and pulled on his clothes from the day before. 

Checking the office was in a presentable condition, he stuck his head out of his office door and looked around. Not seeing anyone, he quickly exited the office and locked the door behind him. He didn't want anyone accidentally walking in on a naked sleeping Geoff. 

He wandered to the common area down the hall and began to make coffee. 

'Hey Jessie. You're here early.' Burnie said 

Jessie whipped round 'Uh yeah. I, uh, wanted to get going on some stuff. You know...' He laughed nervously. 

'Yeah, sure.' Burnie looked at him, 'You OK?' 

'Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine.' Jessie said too quickly. To try and covered the fact that he was being completely obvious in the fact he was hiding something, he began to grab some breakfast stuff from the cupboards. 

Grabbing cereals and some fruit and chucked it on a tray and grabbed the coffee. Trying to mask that he has two mugs instead of one he quickly walked back down the corridor and sidled into his office. 

Once he got inside he pressed his back up against the door, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked around and saw Geoff sitting up on the sofa, in the motion of pulling on his socks. 

'I, uh, got some coffee' Jessie said placing the tray on the desk. 

'Thanks.' Geoff said reaching around Jessie's waist to grab a mug. He took a sip and kissed him gently. 

'Uh Geoff, can I ask you something?' Jessie asked nervously. 

'Sure.' Geoff replied, getting dressed. 

'What...Uh...I mean, what do we do now? I mean is this it? Was it just last night or... I don't know.' Jessie shoved a hand through his hair, looking at anything but Geoff's face. 

Geoff considering him for a second before answering. He stood up and put his mug on the desk, taking Jessie's hands in his own. 

Jessie looked up and Geoff could see worry in the younger man's eyes. 

'Look, I've never gone out with a bloke, let alone had sex with one before last night. But what happened was amazing and we should see where it takes us. But maybe keep it under wraps for now?' Geoff said 

Jessie smiled and nodded 'Sure, yeah.' He reached up and started kissing Geoff. He could taste the coffee on his tongue. 

They broke apart quickly when someone knocked on the door. They stood apart, trying to act casual, drinking the coffee Jessie brought. 

'Come in!' Jessie called 

The door opened and Gavin walked through into the office. 

'Hey Jessie, Lindsey said....Oh hey Geoff! Didn't know you were in here.' Gavin said looking around in surprise. 

'Yeah, I was just asking Jessie to order me some stuff for the pop up store. More shirts and stuff.' Geoff lied easily. 

'Oh right. So Lindsey told me that you had ordered some stuff for me? I'm going to do a mini test run with like a melon or something' Gavin said looking around. 

'Oh yeah, sure. Here.' Jessie crossed the room and grabbed the box of lube from the floor. He passed the box to Gavin then remembered the tube on the desk. He quickly turned and grabbed it and chucked it in the box. 

'Did you test some already?' Gavin asked eyeing the tube Jessie had thrown in. 

'Uh yeah, you know...curiosity' Jessie's laughed 'So your using melons?' Trying to divert the conversation. 

'Yeah I just figure that humans are essentially giant melons, you know skin around a semi-viscous liquid...' He looked off into the distance distractedly. 'Anyway, thanks man. This should be fun!' 

He flounced out of the office with his box of lube. Jessie watched him go, shaking his head slightly. He laughed and rubbed his face a bit. Geoff grinned and took a swig of coffee. 

Geoff sidled over and stroked the side of Jessie's face. 'Look, I better head in. We have a couple of Let's Plays to finish today.' 

Jessie smiled 'Sure. I'll see you later' 

Geoff walked out of the office and Jessie sat at his desk ready to start the day. He looked at the empty desk and had a sudden flashback to last night, heat searing through his groin. His face flushing he switched on his computer to try and get on with today's work. 

Around lunchtime he wandered into the common area in the search of lunch. He started getting sandwich items out of the fridge, when he heard a small voice next to him. 

'Hey Jessie.' 

'Oh hey Griffin, how was your trip?' Jessie asked automatically started making two sandwiches. 

'It was good. We just chilled out really. We went on a road trip to Lake Buchanan, went hiking. It was really cool.' 

They both sat down Jessie handing her a plate with the extra sandwich. 

'By the way, I managed to get that figure you were looking for. I found it on eBay. It's a gift right?' Jessie took a bite of his sandwich. 

'You found it! That's amazing.' Griffin said 

'Yeah it's in my office. We can get it after this if you fancy.' 

'Yeah OK.' Griffin replied 

They continued to eat and a group of people entered the common area chatting loudly. It was Geoff and the guys, Gavin was leading the way talking animatedly, his arms waving. 

Geoff glanced over and saw Jessie and Griffin eating. He started to walk over and stopped at the table they were sat at. 

'What are you doing?' Geoff asked 

Jessie looked up as Geoff came round the table and pulled him out of the chair. 

'What the hell are you doing Jessie?' Geoff yelled. 

'What are you talking about?' Jessie asked shocked. 

Geoff had a firm grip on Jessie's arm. He was pulling him away from the table, away from the guys and into the adjacent corridor. They heard Griffin call faintly as they moved further away. 

Geoff didn't know what was happening, he saw Jessie and Griffin together and it was like he couldn't breath. Before he knew it he was pulling Jessie away. He didn't know what he was going to do. 

Geoff slammed Jessie against the corridor wall, his hands bunched in Jessie shirt, he held him there hard. 

'What the fuck were you doing with Griffin?' Geoff whispered harshly 'You think because of what we did last night, you can muscle your way into my family?! What did you tell her?' 

'Geoff! I haven't said anything, I promise. I didn't mean anything by it. We were just having some lunch and' Jessie gasped as Geoff slammed him against the wall again. 

'Shut up! Just stop. You don't go near her, you hear me!' Geoff yelled. 

'Hey!' Ryan called. 

The guys had come to see what the commotion was and then there were hands everywhere. People had grabbed Geoff pulling him off Jessie and others had gotten ahold of Jessie getting him out of the way. 

'What the hell is going on?' Ryan shouted. 'Geoff? Jessie?' He looked from one to the other. 

Jessie looked at the floor, he glanced up at Geoff who was looking pissed off. 

'It's nothing, just a misunderstanding...' Jessie mumbled. 

'It looks a helluva lot more than just a misunderstanding.' Jack said 

'Look. Jessie and I have had words and that's the end of it OK. Everyone just let it go.' Geoff shook off the hands holding him and stormed away. 

'Jessie you OK?' Griffin asked quietly, she was standing at the back of the group, she looked worried. 

'Griffin...' Jessie looked at her, concerned. 'Yeah I'm OK. Geoff and I just had a disagreement is all.' He tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage the motion. 

'Why? What happened?' Griffin asked. 

'What no! No its because of something else. Please don't worry about it.' Jessie patted her on the shoulder. 

Jessie had to get away. He could feel people's eyes on him and he knew he was going to break down at any second. He dodged peoples questions and walked quickly to the men's toilets on the other side of the warehouse. 

Jessie was breathing hard as he pushed his way into a stall. He leaned heavily against the door, gasping for air. His legs were shaking and he sank to the floor. He leaned his head against the door, his hands over his face, elbows resting on his knees. 

Jessie couldn't figure out what had just happened. He thought that it was all OK. Geoff had said that they would see how things went but maybe he had changed his mind. 

But this seemed more about Griffin. Geoff knew that they had spoken in the past, he even knew that Griffin had asked him to try and find some things for her but Geoff had never mentioned that he didn't want them talking. He had seemed fine with thier relationship, even if it was only as acquaintances. 

Jessie hated that he felt hot tears stinging his eyes. He ground the heels of his hands against his face. He couldn't believe that it had fallen apart this quickly, he had been feeling great after their night together and now it was if a black hole had sucked the life out of him. 

Jessie tried to relax, tried to rationalise the situation. But try as he might he couldn't stop the tears from coming. Spilling over his fingers. He sat quietly sobbing on the bathroom floor. 

After Geoff stormed out of the corridor, he realised his fists were clenched. He tried to relax his grip but couldn't. With a yell he punched the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a stack of cardboard boxes - fan mail . He was so angry. 

It wasn't even Jessie he was angry with, it was all him. All his fault. He had been caught up with thinking about Jessie all morning, even the guys had noticed how distracted he was. He kept thinking about what they did last night, a grin plaguing his face. 

But when he saw Jessie and Griffin sitting together, it was like he had flashed forward in time. Saw them as a possible family unit...and it freaked him out. He had never dated a man before and even though he knew his friends would accept it, he didn't know if he could. At least not yet. 

Before he knew what he was doing he has Jessie out of his chair and he was yelling into his face. Geoff cringed at the memory, remembering Jessie's hurt expression. 

Cursing Geoff turned around and began walking to his office. Geoff noticed people glancing his way, he tried to ignore them. He was almost back when he passed Jessie's office - now empty, and felt another pang of guilt. 

He sat down at his desk and sighed heavily. His head fell forwards into his hands and tried to block out all the thoughts running through his head. 

'What the fuck man?' Micheal said coming through the door of their office. 

'Just don't.' Geoff groaned into his hands. 

'Don't what? You fucking went apeshit at the guy. For no reason!' Micheal sat down hard in his chair. 

'You don't know what your talking about.' Geoff said looking up. 

'Well fucking tell us then. I mean if I'm going to bite someone's head off I'm going to have a fucking good reason for it.' Micheal started swiveling his chair slowly. 

Geoff didn't meet his eyes, he almost started to speak when the others filed in. They all sat down and shared glances between them. 

'Look Geoff, you can tell us what's happened between you and Jessie if you want to, but we all like him. If this is going to cause issues it going to affect all of us, so it's probably better if you two sort your shit out sooner rather than later.' Ryan said looking at his monitor. 

'What happened between you two? You literally blew up at him.' Jack said looking over. 

Geoff stood up groaning 'Guys I really don't want to get into this right now.' He grabbed a ball off his desk and started crushing it in his hands. 

'Fine, whatever man.' Micheal said shrugging his shoulders. 

Geoff sat down at his desk again and they started organising another Let's Play for the afternoon. 

Jessie had managed to make himself look mostly presentable and made his way back to his office. He kept his head down, not wishing to bump into anyone. He made it inside and quickly closed the door. He realised, looking at the list of projects he was involved in, that it was going to be difficult to avoid Geoff. He didn't really feel like seeing the older man, his feelings for his being so raw still. But Jessie thought that he would have to make the best of it. 

The next day put that theory to the test, he arrived on set for one of the live action videos they were filming - bringing a multitude of props to the set that had recently been asked for - and ran straight into Geoff. 

Jessie took a step back, looking at Geoff 'Morning' he mumbled. 

Geoff looked at Jessie and didn't say anything. He just nodded and walked past. Jessie had to stop himself from hunching in on himself, with the pain he felt in his chest. He thought that going back to being invisible to Geoff was probably the worst outcome possible. 

The day continued in the same sort of tone, things were stalling on the shoot due to a multitude of issues, which pushed back the filming deadline. It was going by to be a busy week. 

Jessie was right, the week was absolutely mayhem. The shoot had been pushed back several times and people were running ragged. Jessie had orders coming out of his ears and several changed at the last second. 

He ran into Geoff a couple of times, but tried his best to ignore him. Geoff seemed to be inclined to do the same, although on a couple of occasions he did look like he wanted to talk but Jessie was so busy he just bypassed the looks of interest. Besides he didn't really feel like getting chewed out again for no reason. 

Another week went passed and everything seemed to be going better, the shoot was finally picking up and Jessie was finally getting on top of everything, making his job easier. He should have know it was too good to be true. 

Burnie had emailed him asking for a meeting that morning. It wasn't unusual, they had meetings about requisitions for different projects all the time. 

Jessie approached Burnie's office and knocked on the door. 

'Come in!' A voice said from inside. 

Jessie opened the door and walked in. Burne was sitting behind his desk twiddling a pen between his fingers. 

'Hey Burnie' Jessie said sitting down opposite. 

'Hey Jessie, how've you been?' Burnie's asked. 

'Oh, you know. Ok' Jessie said a weak smile upon his face. 

'Yeah the shoot is crazy right now isn't it?' Burnie's said glancing at the clock on the wall. 

'Oh the shoot? Yeah it's pretty hectic.' Jessie replied thinking that he would take doing to shoot from scratch if he could erase the memories of Geoff from his brain. 

'Were just waiting for someone else, then we can get stared.' Burnie's said 

'OK, sure' Jessie glanced at the clock too. 

There was another knock at the door and Geoff stuck his head in. 

'Hey, sorry I'm late' Geoff sidled in through the door and the saw Jessie sitting in the office. 

Jessie flushed as Geoff walked in, why in God's name did Burnie want to speak with them both in his office? 

Geoff's steps faltered as they saw Jessie's pink face. His insides curled at the memory of the last time he saw him blush like that, when Jessie's eyes were closed in pleasure, at his hand. 

He sat down next to Jessie and faced Burnie across the desk. 

'I wanted to say first off, I do not like having these conversations. I hate it in fact, but we need to get it sorted.' Burnie looked at them both. 

Geoff didn't look at Jessie, he didn't say anything. His hands lax in his lap. 

'Alright, what the hell is going on with you guys? I've been hearing all sort of shit floating around the office. Geoff you had him up against a wall? Please tell me that isn't true.' Burnie looked cross. 

Geoff rubbed his face 'Look, it was a mistake. I lost my temper' He looked at Jessie 

'Well if this continues we will have to change the situation. I thought that the gossip was blown out of proportion, but I can't have people brawling in the office.' Burnie aimed the last comment at Geoff. 

'I see...' Jessie's heart was breaking all over again. He knew the Geoff was lost to him and now he was going to loose the only other great thing in his life. The job he loved. 

'What?' Said Burnie 

'Well you can't fire Geoff, he's one of the founders and he's one of the faces of the company. That only leaves me, right?' Jessie said looking at Burnie 

'No-one is getting fired' Geoff said standing up 

Jessie looked up at him, Geoff looked angry again. Jessie was confused, he didn't know what was going to happen. Was there any point in him trying to complete the projects he was working on when he might not even be here at the end? 

'Geoff's right. You're not getting fired. You do good work here and everyone likes you.' Burnie gave Geoff a look and continued 'We would just transfer you to a different department.' 

Jessie quietly nodded. He still felt awful, all he wanted to do was go home. 

'Right, for now nothing changes. But I want you two to be on good terms again. I wanted you guys to work on a new idea. See if it can come to something. I want you guys to start brainstorming. I'll email you both with the details.' Burnie looked at his computer and sent across the information. 

'Uh...You want me and Jessie to work together?' Geoff asked not looking at the younger man. 

Jessie lowered his head and looked into his lap. 

'Yeah, Jessie's been involved in several of our projects and knows the ropes by now. You have more of the artistry and I think you'll work well together.' Burnie was glancing at them both. 

'Uh I mean...' Jessie stalled looking at Geoff. 

'But as I said, you two need to stow whatever grievances you have towards each other.' Burnie concluded. 

'Right' said Geoff moving away from the desk. 

Jessie nodded getting up and making to follow Geoff out. They followed the same direction down the hallway, when suddenly Geoff stopped. Jessie deep in thought didn't realise and only stalled at the last second. 

Geoff turned to face Jessie 'I'm sorry...' He blurted. 

Jessie looked at him not speaking. 

'I'm sorry' Geoff said again 'I...' He stopped, groaning he turned away running a hand through his hair, the other on his hip. 'I don't know what I can say to make up for what has happened...When I saw Griffin and you together, I think I just lost my mind. I didn't know what to make of it. See you two sitting together...' He turned back to face Jessie. 

'I wouldn't have said anything Geoff...About us.' Jessie said quietly. 

Geoff rushed forward to grab Jessie's arm the other thrown out 'I know that!' He yelled and as if suddenly realising that he was touching the younger man he let go, stepping back. 'I know that' He said softly. 

'We're friends, I mean we hardly see each other, mostly when she's with you. I wouldn't have done anything' Jessie said still in the same small voice. 

'I know!' Geoff said laughing 'It makes no sense. At all. She was so excited when you told her that you found the figure and then I barged in like an asshole and I'm just really... Sorry' He finished lamely. 

'What do you want from me Geoff? I don't know what we are anymore' Jessie whispered, he refused to break down. 

Geoff looked at Jessie 'I freaked out. At the thought of you being my partner, being part of my life. I've been thinking about you....if you could forgive me...I mean if you wanted...maybe?' Geoff trailed off. 

Jessie couldn't breath, was Geoff saying what he thought he was saying? But if he was, then was he about to Geoff of the hook for everything that happened over the last couple of weeks? Could he let it all go? Jessie's wasn't about to make it easier on him. 

'Maybe what, Geoff?' Jessie asked pointedly. 

Geoff grinned, but answered 'If you could forgive me, for being a total asshat, who doesn't know how to control his emotions, maybe we could give this another go?' 

Jessie smiled but remained cautious 'We could...But maybe we should start slow? Try a date first?' 

'Yes.' Geoff answered immediately 'I mean, yes, I would like that.' He said more slowly 

Smiling he approached Jessie and leant forward. Jessie hesitated and leant forward too. They kissed softly for a second before breaking apart. 

'Look I better go. They need me on set for this afternoon and I have some things to finish up' Jessie said 

'OK, I guess I'll catch you later?' Geoff asked 

Jessie nodded and they walked off in opposite directions. 

The day went smoothly enough, the shoot coming along nicely and Jessie felt a lot lighter than he had over the passed couple of days. He had to admit that he was happy that Geoff had asked him to forgive him, but he couldn't help but be worried about what might happen if something crops again. 

He furrowed his brow thinking, when someone sidled up to his elbow, interrupting his thoughts. 

'Hey Jessie.' Griffin had walked over to the side of the set where he was standing. 

'Hey Griffin!' Jessie said cheerfully 'How have you been?' 

'I've been alright, I just saw Geoff, he's playing GTA with the guys. He seems a lot happier, so I thought I would come and say hello.' Griffin looked up at him smiling. 

'You saw Geoff was happy and you came to see me?' Jessie asked 'Why?' 

'You guys made up right?' She said looking across the set. 

Barbara was chatting widely to Blaine, who were both acting in the film they were shooting. 

'You're...Very observant.' Jessie said, nudging her with his elbow. 

Griffin laughed and shoved him back. All of a sudden there was a loud crack. Looking up Jessie saw some of the lighting rig fall from the ceiling. 

He grabbed Griffin and dived to the floor, sheltering her body under his own. 'Holy shit!' Jessie shouted 'Griffin are you OK?' He said sitting up. 

'Yeah I'm OK.' Griffin said propped up on her elbows, but still laying on the floor. 

They both looked at the twisted metal laying feet from them. Jessie looked up at the ceiling again and saw just in time, the rest of the rig fall away. Without thinking he shoved Griffin away. 

Geoff was seconds away from smearing Gavin over the front of his car, earning the bounty that Micheal had set on his head. He loved playing GTA, all of his evil tendencies out in the open and socially acceptable because it's a video game right! 

He was laughing madly when Barbara burst into the office. 

'Geoff! Griffin - there was an accident!' She yelled. 

His body went cold, he dropped everything and tore his headphones off. He ran to the door 'Where?!' He shouted. 

'Stage 5, some of the light rigging came down and-' But he didn't wait for the rest, he was sprinting down the corridor, one thing on his mind. 

He was breathing hard when he arrived. He skidded to a stop and saw the mess before him. Wires and metal piping in a heap on the floor, bits of set had been torn down. 

Geoff felt like he was going to faint. He couldn't get a proper breath into his lungs. Wheezing he stumbled forward falling to his knees at the edge of the pile hurriedly pulling bits away. 

'Geoff! Over here!' Blaine pulled him to his feet and took him to the side of the set. 

'It's OK, she's ok' Blaine shook him by the shoulders slightly 'She's ok'. 

'Griffin's OK?' Geoff repeated numbly. 

Blaine nodded and Geoff let out a shaky breath. 'What the fuck happened, where is she?' He said looking around. 

'She's over there, she's been telling us what happened. Jessie is the one we have to worry about. We've been trying to figure out how to get him out. We've called an ambulance and the fire service.' 

'What the fuck do you mean? What happened to Jessie?' Geoff asked. He started waling over to where Griffin was sitting. 'Hey what happened?' 'The lighting rig came down, Jessie pushed me out of the way. I could have been crushed...' Griffin was looking at her arm, which was bleeding. 

Geoff's breath caught in his throat. He ran over to the mound and began pulling bits away from the main pile, trying to get closer to him. Around him other people were doing the same. 

'We're coming Jessie, hold tight OK?' Geoff called out. 

'Geoff! Be careful, you don't know what's connected, might bring it all down.' A strangled voice drifted out of the pile. 

'Jessie?' Geoff asked 'Are you OK?' 

'I'm not sure. I know something wrong, but I can't feel it.' Jessie replied quietly. 

Geoff had made good progress getting towards the middle of the wreck, moving things carefully as to not disturb the rest of the mess. He pulled a light box away and saw an arm, hand pressed against the floor propped up. 

Geoff yelled and moved some other things to the side. What he saw made him stop dead. Jessie was knelt on the floor, his head and arms were pressed against the ground. 'Jesus' Geoff said. 'Jessie...' He whispered 'Jessie?' He got close to the floor so he could try and see what condition the younger man was in. 

Jessie didn't reply, but he winced in pain. Geoff looked at his face and his mouth opened with a gasp. Half of Jessie's face was covered in blood, he had a long thin cut above his eyebrow which was slowly oozing. 

'Can you move?' Geoff asked 

Jessie shook his head 'My legs trapped by something and I'm holding some of this up...' 

Geoff pulled back and looked at the guys around him. 'We need to shift the stuff that's directly on top of Jessie, then we can ease him from under the rest.' 

They all pitched in together, slowly moving items from on top and around Jessie. They were making good progress when there was a sudden cry of pain. 

Geoff rushed to Jessie's side. 'Jessie!' Geoff got closer to hear the younger man. 

'Something just pulled...' Jessie was gasping in pain. His breath coming in pants, eyes squeezed shut. 

'Hold on...' Geoff started smoothing his hands over Jessie's body, which was mostly uncovered. His entire left side was exposed but his right side was still covered by debris. 

Geoff noticed that Jessie was shaking slightly and that there was blood pooling around his right hand. His entire right arm was covered in blood. 

Geoff reached over and felt around Jessie's right shoulder and froze when he felt something metal connected to his body. He pulled his hand back and had to swallow hard and the sight of Jessie's blood coating his hand. 

'We need bolt cutters or something.' He said vaguely to the room at large. 

'Hang on...' one of the interns rushed off, Geoff looked down at his hand again and felt hot all over. He rubbed his hand against his jeans hard wiping the blood off. 

The intern had returned holding large cutters and Geoff grabbed them. 

'Jessie, I'm going to cut you out OK? Just hold on' Geoff said 

Jessie nodded, eyes still closed, his jaw tight. 

Geoff positioned the cutters 'Ready, one, two... Three' Geoff snapped the cutters hard and Jessie collapsed onto the floor. 

Geoff rushed forward abandoning the bolt cutters, he pulled Jessie off of the floor into his arms and carried him away from the wreckage of the lighting rig. 

Geoff laid Jessie on the floor on his back and bagan looking for other injuries. Jessie face was very pale, half covered in blood. His shirt was soaked through from the metal wire impaled in his shoulder. Geoff continued patting him down and Jessie stirred when Geoff grasped the bottom his right leg. Geoff carefully pushed his jeans up and saw mottled skin covered in bruises. 

'Geoff...' Jessie said thickly. 

'Jessie I'm here, I'm here. An ambulance is coming OK, just hang on' Geoff grasped his hand and held on tight. 

'Geoff, I feel...strange' Jessie coughed. 

Geoff looked at Jessie's mouth and saw something on the inside of his lip. Geoff reached forward and brushed a finger against the younger man's mouth and it came away bloody. 

'Jessie, come on. Open your eyes, look at me!' Geoff shouted 

'Tired...' Jessie mumbled, bloody spittle coming out of his mouth 

'Jessie, please...' Geoff voice wobbled. 'No! Jessie open your eyes! Look at me, come on!' 

Geoff shook Jessie slightly and his eyes cracked open. Griffin stepped forward. 

'Geoff...' Griffin whispered. Geoff looked up and saw how scared his she was. 

'He's going to be alright. Don't worry' Geoff turned his attention back to Jessie, he noticed that his eyes had closed again and cursed. 

'Jessie, wake up dammit!' Geoff signed with relief as Jessie's eyes fluttered open again. 

'Geoff...' Jessie said his voice barely above a whisper, the corners of his mouth lifting in the tiniest smile. 'Geoff...I'm sorry...' 

Jessie's eyes glazed over, thicker blood trickling out of his mouth. His body went slack and his chest was still. 

Griffin cried out, Barbara rushing forward to hold her tightly. Geoff stared down at the body on the floor and felt as if he was being crushed. 

His mind repelled the idea of Jessie being gone, he couldn't think, wouldn't think that he was.... Dead. It just couldn't happen. 

'No' Geoff knelt forward and tilted Jessie's head back and sealed his mouth with his own. Breathing out he began the process of CPR. 

'Fuck, come on! Breathe dammit' Geoff said still performing CPR. 

There was a noise behind Geoff and paramedics came rushing through the door. They pushed Geoff out of the way and immediately began to work on Jessie. 

Geoff stood back and could only watch as they attached the defibrillator to Jessie's chest to give him an electric shock to restart his heart. Geoff felt arms cling to his waist and looked down, Griffin was watching the medics work, tears in her eyes. He reached over and held her tightly, feeling lost. Geoff shook his head looking at the still form of Jessie on the floor. He flinched hard as another shock went through the younger man's body. He couldn't take it. He had to get away. He got to the edge of the room and his knees buckled. He collapsed onto the floor and tried to take some deep breaths but all he could manage were small shaky inhales. He could hear the continued shocks of the defibrillator and he plugged his ears with his fingers. 

Suddenly he felt hands on his, pulling his them away from his head. Barbara's face loomed before his. 

'Geoff, they've got a heart beat!' 

Geoff got up and staggered back to where Jessie was. He was still unconscious but Geoff could see the shallow breathes making Jessie's chest rise and fall. 

'We need someone to come with us to the hospital.' A paramedic said. 

'I'll go.' Geoff came forward. 

The paramedic nodded, then returned to Jessie helping his colleague load him into a stretcher. 

Geoff turned to Griffin 'Get someone to take you to the hospital, I'll go with Jessie and make sure he's OK. Make sure the you get checked out.' 

He followed the stretcher out of the building and into the back of the ambulance. The paramedics were talking about jessie. 

'Major blood loss, laceration to the right forehead, puncture wound to the right shoulder and fractured right leg are the most obvious. Further injuries could include internal bleeding, fractured skull or spinal injury.' One was in the back working on Jessie while the other got into the front to drive. 

'Spinal injury? Fractured skull?' Geoff asked 'Is he going to be OK?' He was scared out of his wits, he felt clammy. 

'We can't know for sure at this time, but we're taking him to hospital where he'll get the best possible care' The paramedic said. 'He's stable enough for now. What's your name?' 

'Uh, Geoff, I work with him.' Geoff replied. 

'Does he have any allergies? Is he on any medication? Do you know what happened exactly?' The paramedic fired off quickly. 

'I don't think he has any allergies and as far as I know he's on no medication. Some of the lighting rig fell from the ceiling and landed on Jessie and my ex-wife.' Geoff answered. 

The paramedic nodded, noting Geoff answers. 'How are you feeling?' They asked. 

'Uh...Worried...' Geoff look at Jessie strapped in to the stretcher. He looked deathly pale. Geoff's eyes began to sting. He dashed a hand against his face. 

'Here...' The paramedic said, holding out a tissue. 

Geoff nodded his thanks and reached to touch the top of Jessie's head. He could see the blood dried on his hand and pulled back, staring at the red streaks. 

Geoff felt like he was going to vomit, he was so scared that Jessie wouldn't make it. He took shallow breaths trying to regain control of his body. 

The paramedic gripped Geoff's shoulder 'Geoff! Take some deep breaths for me, nice and slow OK?' He was looking closely into Geoff's face. 

When Geoff complied, he gave Geoff a box of wet wipes. 'Try and get cleaned up a bit, we're nearly there.' 

Geoff nodded and slowly undid the packet, he with-drew a clean white towelette and proceed to drag it over his skin. It immediately turned pink, Geoff stared at the colour and took several more deep breaths, continuing to remove the blood. 

They arrived at the hospital just as Geoff had cleaned the last of Jessie's blood off his hands. The paramedics rushed the stretcher through the automatic doors into emergency and Geoff followed behind at a jog. Immediately Jessie was blocked by at least ten doctors and nurses. 

Geoff didn't know what to do with himself, he was brushed passed by several people in scrubs and flattened himself against the wall. He watched them work over Jessie, attaching wires and an oxygen mask. 

A nurse touched his arm. 'You came in with Jessie?' she asked. 

'Yeah. What can I do?' 

'We're going to take him through to theatre now, leave your details with us and we can let you know when he's out.' She held out a form and pen. 

'I think I want to stay, I can wait in the waiting room.' Geoff said filling out the form. 

'We don't know how long the surgery will take, it's probably best if you go home and rest.' She said taking back the filled out form. 

'I'm staying.' Geoff said bluntly. 

The nurse just nodded and went back to the crowd surrounding Jessie. Geoff watched as they wheeled him out of the ward through doors marked 'staff only'. He watched the gurney till it was out of sight then slowly turned and walked towards the waiting area. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Griffin 'Hey where are you?' 

'I'm being seen by a doctor now, in A and E.' Griffin said quietly. 

'OK I'll meet you there.' Geoff said following the directions to the accident and emergency department. 

When he got there Griffin was coming out of a consultation room. 

'I'm fine, just a bit bruised. A couple of scratches.' Griffin said hugging Geoff 'How's Jessie?' 

'They've taken his to surgery, he could have spinal damage. They have my contact details, they'll let me know when they can.' Geoff pulled back 'I'm so glad you're ok. Hey do you mind if we stay? Wait for news?' 

'Sure.' Griffin said 'Let's go find some seats.' 

They had been at the hospital for four hours. The paramedics wanting to check Griffin over. She got the all clear, amazingly with only a few scratches as proof of the incident. They could have left a long time ago, but Geoff was resolute in his decision to stay to find out about Jessie. Geoff had been quiet, while waiting. He could see Griffin looking at him every so often. 

'I'm just going to see if they have any news' Geoff said wearily, getting up from the plastic chair. 

Geoff approached the reception desk, the woman behind it glancing his way, sighing, knowing what he was after, as he had asked several times in the hours that they had been there. 

'Do you have any news?' Geoff asked 

The woman sighed and checked her computer. 'He's been taken out of surgery and moved over to recovery.' 

'Really? How is he? Did the surgery go OK?' Geoff asked frantically. 

'The surgery went fine' A man had approached the desk and was in the process of handing a folder to the women at the desk. 'You were here when Jessie arrived' The doctor stated. 

'Yeah, my ex-wife was in the same accident. We're waiting for news about Jessie.' Geoff gestured to his family sitting in the waiting area. 

'The surgery went well, we have taken out the wire that was in his shoulder and his leg is fractured. He has lost quite a lot of blood but he is in recovery and should be on the mend.' The doctor signed off the report and closed the folder. 

'Can we see him?' Geoff asked 

'Now isn't a good time. He won't be awake anyway, he's on a heavy sedative and painkillers. You should come back during visiting hours and in the meantime get your family home.' The doctor grasped Geoff's shoulder. 

'In the ambulance the paramedics said that he may have a fractured skull? Or something wrong with his spine?' Geoff asked. 

'We took some x-rays and his skull is fine, and although his back took most of the impact he doesn't have a broken spine. Although he does have some major spinal bruising. We won't know the extent of the consequences of that until he wakes up. We will have to run some tests so see if any of his functions have been effected.' He nodded to Geoff and began to walk away. 

'Thank you doctor' Geoff walked back and sat down again. 

'How's Jessie?' Griffin asked. 

'They've taken him to recovery.' He stroked her head, 'We should head home.' 

'You want to stay with us tonight?' Griffin asked 

'If that's OK?' Geoff replied looking at his ex-wife. 

She nodded and they all got up and proceeded to the parking lot. 

They got into a taxi and headed home. Geoff rested his head against the window, feeling dead tired. 

'You OK?' Griffin asked. 

'Hmm? Yeah, just tired...Uh thanks for letting me stay.' Geoff said look at Griffin. 

'That's OK, I figured you'd want company tonight.' Griffin said 

Geoff nodded, looking out of the window again. 

Griffin looked at Geoff, or as much as she could while driving. 'Hey, Geoff?' 

'Hmm?' Geoff said tiredly. 

'What's up with you and Jessie?' Griffin asked casually. 

Geoff whipped round and looked at her, mouth open. 'What do you mean?' 

Griffin laughed softly 'Geoff, I was married to you for a long time. I know when you care about someone.' 

Geoff stared at her incredulously. This made Griffin laugh harder. 'Don't worry Geoff, it's not a big deal. How long have you two been dating?' Griffin asked 

'We haven't been really. I was an idiot and over reacted to something and we haven't really been together apart from the one time.' Geoff replied. 

'What you've already slept together?' Griffin asked surprised. 

'Only once...' Geoff said abashed. 

'Well I think you owe him more than that now' Griffin said quietly casting an eye over bandaged arm. 

'I owed him more before all this happened. God knows what I'm going to do now...' Geoff said 

'Just love him Geoff. It's not that hard' Griffin said 

'I... Its just different.' Geoff said shaking his head. 

'Well I'd course it is! But every relationship is different, doesn't matter if it's a man or woman. Just enjoy yourself.' Griffin smiled at him. 

'I love you' Geoff said. 

'I love you too.' 

They made it back to the house and Geoff made his way to the spare room and settled down. His last thoughts were of Jessie's face, flashing between him laughing and the white face he had before he died. 

The next week was pretty hectic, Geoff was working and visiting the hospital everyday. Jessie was still pretty out of it. Still being dosed on pain meds, but Geoff just liked to watch him breathe. After seeing Jessie's chest stop moving, it was nice to be reminded that he was going to be fine. 

Jessie looked as though he had gone through hell. The cut on his forehead, which had been glued shut, had left a huge bruise, which spread across half Jessie's face. 

Geoff also knew that Jessie's back was covered in small cuts from broken glass that had embedded itself in his skin when the lights fell and then were made worse by the chest compressions. 

Jessie's right shoulder had a large puncture wound from the wire that had impaled him and Jessie's right leg was fractured in two places. He had also suffered some internal bleeding. 

The doctors said that the bruising around Jessie's spine had gone down, but they were still unsure of the lasting consequences. They were waiting for Jessie to recover more before they tested his movements. 

Overall Jessie had been very lucky and Geoff was incredibly grateful. 

By the Friday Jessie spent more time awake than asleep and was pleasantly surprised to see Geoff wander in and sit by his bed. 

'Hey' Jessie said 

'Hey, I didn't think you'd be awake.' Geoff said 

'You're visiting me even though you thought I'd be asleep?' 

'I've come to see you every day...' Geoff trailed off, looking at the floor. 

Jessie held out his hand and Geoff smiled and took it, coming closer to the bed. 

'How are you feeling?' Geoff asked. 

'Mostly I feel fine, luckily they have some pretty strong pain meds so my leg doesn't hurt at all. I keep going to use my arm, but seeing as they've strapped it to my chest, I just feel a bit off balance. They won't let me get up yet though...' Jessie said sounding frustrated. 

'They want to see what the bruising has done to you?' Geoff questioned. 

'Yeah, they said they would start some tests in the next day or so, see how I'm feeling.' Jessie was unconsciously stroking Geoff's hand, going over the tattoos in small circles. 

Geoff looked down at their hands and grasped Jessie's more tightly. 'I'm so glad...' His voice cracked 'That...That...' He bowed his head and covered his eyes with his free hand. 

Jessie sat up and pulled Geoff into his chest, wrapping his arm around the older man as he broke down. 

'It's OK' Jessie murmured into Geoff's hair. 

Geoff pulled away and kissed Jessie full on the mouth. He didn't care that they were in full view or if anyone saw him. He just need to feel Jessie against him. 

'I'm so happy that you're ok' Geoff murmured against Jessie's mouth. 

'Me too' Jessie laughed and then coughed, sitting back against his pillow 'How's Griffin?' 

'She only came away with a few scratches and bruises.' Geoff said 'I couldn't believe it when I saw the collapsed rig. I though she was really hurt or...' Geoff stopped suddenly, he couldn't say it. 

'But she's OK?' Jessie's asked again, looking closer at Geoff. On inspection he looked weary around the eyes, tired. 

'She's fine. I've been staying with Griffin since the accident.' Geoff said. 

Jessie nodded, 'Are you OK?' 

Geoff nodded quickly 'Yeah, I'm good' He said with gusto. 

Jessie looked at him not saying anything. He looked at his eyes and the smile around playing around his mouth. He opened his mouth to say something when Geoff interrupted. 

'Jessie I'm fine, really' Geoff said laughing gently. 

'Geoff...' Jessie said softly. 

Geoff laugh died in his throat, the smile wilting on his face. His eyes welled up and he suddenly pushed all the air out of his lungs. He stood up, turning away from Jessie's bed, shoving his hands though his hair. 

Jessie carefully moved to the edge of his bed and tried to stand. 

'No, don't' Geoff said rushing to Jessie's side. 

'Geoff' Jessie said 

'No, I swear I'm....ok' Geoff finished. 

'Geoff, just come here.' Jessie said 

Jessie was perched on the edge of the bed. Geoff slowly approached Jessie who had his arm outstretched. When he got close enough Jessie folded Geoff into his chest. 

Geoff was barely breathing, standing stiff against Jessie's body. With a shudder Geoff hunched forward grasping at Jessie. He slowly sank to the floor. 

Geoff ended up kneeling on the floor. Jessie was straddling Geoff's lap, knees either side of his waist holding him tightly. Geoff had wrapped his arms around Jessie's waist, his face buried in the crook of Jessie's neck. 

Geoff was panting, struggling to control himself. 

'Geoff it's ok. You can let go.' Jessie whispered into Geoff's ear. 

Geoff gripped Jessie tighter. It was almost painful, before he completely relaxed. Geoff was shaking but absolutely silent. Jessie could feel hot tears against his neck. 

Jessie continued to hold Geoff, ignoring the pain shooting through his leg, as it was at an odd angle. Feeling Geoff's tremors against his body he continued to whisper endearments as Geoff released the tension he had been carrying around with him since he saw Jessie trapped under the light rig. 

As Geoff's movements slowed and his breathing returned to normal, Jessie nudged his head against Geoff's in an effort to get him to look up. 

As Geoff raised his head out from Jessie's neck, his eyes weary but brighter, Jessie kissed him hard. 

Geoff's hands kneaded their way gently up Jessie's back, pressing their bodies closer. He brushed his tongue against Jessie's lip and Jessie opened his mouth eagerly. 

Geoff moved his hands down to Jessie's butt, cupping his ass he moved Jessie closer to his crotch. Jessie groaned and felt stirrings in his stomach. 

Jessie flinched as Geoff gripped him harder. Geoff pulled back and looked at Jessie curiously. 

'My leg...' Jessie said wincing. 

'Sorry.' Geoff said, helping Jessie up and back onto the bed. 

Jessie laughed 'Don't worry about it.' He patted the bed next to him. 

Geoff sat on the bed next to Jessie, taking his hand in his own. He looked into Jessie's eyes. 'Thank you...not for the kiss... But you know...' 

'You don't have to thank me. Everyone needs to cry every now and again. Believe me I cried when I first woke up from the anesthetic.' Jessie said holding his hand again.

Geoff nodded 'You should get some rest.'

'You too.' Jessie smiled.

Geoff nodded and gathered his things. With a wave he left Jessie drifting off to sleep. 

Over the next couple of days the doctors checked Jessie's injuries, they were progressively greeting better. The tests went well and his spinal bruising only causing Jessie some discomfort walking. 

The hospital said that Jessie's fracture and puncture injuries would take around eight to ten weeks to fully heal. Burnie had given him the time off to get better, but after a couple of weeks Jessie was getting restless. He missed seeing everyone at the office and his missed his work. 

Coming into the office after only 5 weeks of being away, walking slowly with his crutch, he made his way through the building. It was around lunchtime, Jessie was hoping to come in while everyone was busy eating. 

He never stood a chance, as soon as he entered he was mobbed by people. They were all excited to see him, asking how he was and commiserating at his crutch and sling. They ribbed him about the massive boot he had to wear over his cast, which took the pressure off his fracture as he walked. 

There were flurries of pats on the back and they dragged him over to the common room so that they could eat together. 

During lunch he got the chance to catch up with lots of people, hearing the latest gossip and was brought up to date on the projects he has missed while recovering at home. 

Once he has finished eating he made his way back to his office. He opened the door to a mountain of packages, he knew Burnie has assigned someone to keep things on track while he was away and was glad to see that they had kept each department separate. 

He sat at his desk and started going through his emails. He groaned at the long list of unanswered mail and began the tedious process of going through each one. 

In the afternoon, after a couple hours of sorting his mail, he grabbed a clipboard which he had made a list of all the requisitions that had come in. Now the he was on a crutch there was no way he could bring everything to each department, so he was going to do the rounds letting everyone know what was in. 

He grabbed a couple of small items and headed to the achievement hunter office. He was reading the list as he walked through the door. There was a cry of welcome throughout the office as the guys saw him. 

'Hey Jessie!' Jack called 'How're you doing man?' He got up from his desk and walked over. He clasped Jessie's hand. 

'Yeah I'm OK, I couldn't stand being at home any more' Jessie replied grinning. 

'Cabin fever, I get it. Nice to see you back.' Jack said. 

'Thanks! By the way, this was in the office for you.' Jessie said handing over one of the small boxes. 'If you could just say you got it.' 

'Oh cool, sure no problem' Jack signed his receipt and moved back towards his desk. 

'Micheal you got one too.' Jessie said lobbing the parcel over the computers. 

'Whoop! Yes! I've been waiting for this. Oh man this is so exciting.' Micheal finished squealing. 

Jessie was checking off the parcels that he had given out. He noticed Geoff get up and begin to walk over. 

He had seen Geoff as soon as he walked in. Geoff had made eye contact with him and had stopped playing the game they were testing out. 

Considering they hadn't spoke about if they were going public with their relationship yet, Jessie hadn't made any move to acknowledge Geoff. 

But as Geoff came closer he reached out to take Jessie's elbow. 

'How're you feeling?' Geoff asked. 

'I'm doing OK, I just wanted to get back to some sort of normal. I'll have to keep the assistant Burnie set aside while I was away to give me a hand, but overall I'm feeling good' Jessie said smiling. 

Geoff smiling and stepped closer. Jessie frowned at Geoff, he didn't understand what he was doing. Jessie glanced down at Geoff's hand which was gently caressing up his arm. Geoff grinned at him. 

Jessie looked into Geoff's face trying to read him. Geoff looked relaxed and calm, he took the clipboard out of Jessie's hand and put it on the desk. 

'Wha...?' Jessie began to ask. 

Geoff shook his head and leaned forward. Geoff's face filled Jessie's vision as they kissed. 

There was a squeal behind Geoff as Gavin noticed what was going on. They broke apart, Jessie face was flushed. 

Gavin was sat forward in his chair, mouth open, pointing at the pair. 

'What?' Ryan said, looking from Gavin, to Geoff and Jessie. 

Gavin started laughing hysterically. Geoff joined in and pulled Jessie to him. He slanted his head and kissed Jessie again. 

Being surprised Jessie's mouth was slightly open and Geoff took full advantage. Sliding his tongue inside, he deepened the kiss, sighing. 

'Holy shit.' Micheal exclaimed, looking up. 

'Well...That's certainly...Unexpected.' Jack said staring at them still kissing. 

'Yeah, it's starting to feel like I need to pay to watch this.' Micheal said laughing. 

Geoff and Jessie separated, they were both panting slightly. Jessie blushed and looked at the floor, brushing his uninjured hand through his hair. 

'Come on then, yuk it up guys.' Geoff said looking around. 

Micheal threw his hands up 'Hey, nothing to do with us man.' 

'Yeah Geoff, it's cool.' Ryan said. 

'Didn't know you played for the other team Geoff!' Gavin giggled. 

'I don't really.' Geoff replied 

'I think your actions say otherwise' Ryan said pointedly. 

'Nah, I'm just with Jessie.' Geoff said slinging and arm around Jessie's shoulders. 

'Well I'm happy for you man.' Jack said. 

'So you guys done it yet?' Gavin asked swinging around on his chair. 

'Gavin!' Jack yelled. 

'Ah come on! You guys are just as interested. You want to know if they've been bummin each other all day long.' Gavin got up from his chair and walked over to Jessie. 'How is our old boy then?' 

'Gavin, I'm not going to tell you.' Jessie said laughing. 

Gavin pulled Jessie away from Geoff, they stopped at the corner of the office. 'Does he have any weird kinks? Or does he yell out something weird when he comes? You can tell me, dish the dirt.' Gavin whispered into Jessie's ear. 

'OK, that's it! Enough badgering.' Geoff yelled 'Come on, you guys break for lunch and I'm going to hang with Jessie for a bit. Scram.' 

Ryan and Jack laughed while Gavin spluttered his indignation. Geoff motioned with his head for Jessie to follow him and they all left the office, walking away in different directions. 

Geoff was walking towards Jessie's office, he grabbed they keys out of Jessie's pocket and unlocked the door. 

When they got in Jessie eased down onto the sofa with a slight groan. 

'You OK?' Geoff asked. 

'Yeah, it's just if I'm standing for too long, everything starts to ache.' Jessie replied. 

'And about everything else?' Geoff said sheepishly. 

Jessie laughed 'I must admit, I was a bit surprised. But I don't mind. It's good that it's out in the open, the guys will get it around quickly. I assumed you've told Griffin?' 

'I didn't need to. She guessed when she saw me at the accident. I was slightly...inconsolable' Geoff said quietly. 'She's good though. Gave me some good advice.'

Jessie looked at Geoff, who shook his head. It was OK, he didn't need to know what Griffin said, whatever it was seemed to given Geoff a push in the right direction. 

Jessie motioned to Geoff and patted the sofa next to him. The older man sat and Jessie leaned against his body. 

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, Geoff slowly stroking up and down Jessie side. Jessie nuzzled into Geoff neck and rested his hand on Geoff thigh. 

'I..' Jessie started. 

'I love you' Geoff said quietly. 

Jessie laughed softly. Geoff looked at him carefully. His body tensing up. 'What?' He asked. 

'Beat me to it' Jessie said 

Geoff relaxed and laughed as well. Jessie leaned into Geoff body again and reached up to cup his face in his hand.

He pulled Geoff's face towards his and kissed the older man. Geoff leaned into the kiss, hands circling Jessie's waist.

Jessie deepened the kiss, holding Geoff against him as if hanging on for dear life. He was kissing Geoff like it was the last time he would have human contact, breathing him in.

Geoff groaned against Jessie's mouth, hands sliding inside his t-shirt. Geoff leaned back and pulled Jessie on top of him, being careful of Jessie's fractured leg. 

Jessie laughed against Geoff's mouth as Geoff slid a leg between Jessie's and he reciprocated by grinding down against Geoff's groin.

'Christ!' Geoff gasped and gently thrust his hips upwards Jessie's body.

Jessie could feel Geoff growing hard against the front of his jeans and it made Jessie shudder. God what he would give to rip Geoff's clothes off and devour him right in the office. But it was the middle of the afternoon and he knew that the whole building was filled with people.

'Geoff...' Jessie said sounding strangled 'Geoff we have to stop.'

It felt like a sin to tell him to let go, Geoff was kissing his neck, gently biting the skin, making Jessie's eyes flutter. It was blissful. But he knew that if they went any further they would stop until they were both naked and sweaty.

Jessie eased himself off of Geoff body, having to rearrange the seat of his trousers to make it more comfortable. He sat back against the arm of the sofa and looked at Geoff.

Jessie grinned 'We can continue later'

'Promise?' Geoff said knowing the answer.

'Promise' Jessie said laughter in his voice.


End file.
